


Bachelor Party

by Anri_Kohaku



Series: Kinktober [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is too beautiful for this world, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, Burlesque, Crush at First Sight, Drunken Confessions, Kinktober, Kinktober 2018, Lingerie, Love at First Sight, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pre-Slash, Stag Nights & Bachelor Parties, Stockings, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Stripping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 05:05:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16319678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anri_Kohaku/pseuds/Anri_Kohaku
Summary: If you want to ruin your friend’s wedding, just invite Akaashi Keiji to perform at their bachelor party.Kuroo learns it the hard way.





	Bachelor Party

**Author's Note:**

> It was written for Kinktober Day 9 — Lingerie. I'm so behind the schedule already, but I'm not giving up!  
> You might want to check out these [pictures of Dita von Teese](https://twitter.com/anri_kohaku/status/1048942923960778752) for some visualization. She is gorgeous (just like Akaashi).

Bokuto has a wedding soon. Like, tomorrow. Perhaps today, it should be past midnight already. He has a wedding. He reminds himself of that nearly a thousand times before he finally thinks: “Screw the wedding”. He never loved the girl anyway, neither did she love him back. It has been arranged for the sake of family business, companies merging, blah-blah-blah, Bokuto doesn’t care anymore. An entirely new plan is building in his head right now and it definitely includes an escape with Akaashi Keiji, far away where no enraged relatives can find them.

It is Kuroo who has messed everything up. It is always Kuroo.

A few days before the wedding Kuroo and Bokuto were sitting at the tailor’s shop waiting for their suits, and Kuroo casually mentioned that he was going to throw a bachelor party for Bokuto. He winked and with a sly grin said that there would be a special surprise. That normally means no surprises at all — Bokuto knows his friend well enough to guess every little bit planned by him, including the cocktail menu, color of napkins and the fact that he will be saying farewell to his single life in a comforting embrace of a cute stripper girl.

Hell, is he surprised now!

The party is at its peak, the guests are starting to get drunk, Bokuto is dancing in the club lights when Kuroo suddenly appears next to him and grips his shoulder.

“Man, we have a tiny problem,” he says, wincing as if from tooth pain.

“No problems today!” commands Bokuto. “C’mon, dance with me.”

He catches both Kuroo’s hands forcing him to move along. It ends up in something ridiculous but fun.

“Really, bro, let me explain.” Though Kuroo gives up to dancing, a worried expression won’t go away from his face. It seems like he is determined to have this conversation no matter what. “Remember I promised a surprise for you?”

“Aw yeah!” Bokuto grins widely. “Cute and sexy girl who will dance on my lap naked.”

“Yes… No. Wait!” Kuroo frowns so hard, there should be a crack on his forehead. “You are not supposed to know!”

He rubs his face fiercely taking advantage of the fact that Bokuto let go of his hands.

“Well, that's exactly the problem. They must have messed something up.”

Bokuto freezes immediately, only music still trembles inside him with every beat. A happy smile melts away as the realization dawns on him.

“No stripper?”

In an instant his perfect bachelor party turns into a usual club night. He can have these when he is married. It all doesn’t make sense. Suddenly a desire to curl up on a couch and fall asleep becomes irresistible.

“Technically there is a stripper.” Kuroo scratches the back of his head. “They are cute, and sexy, and would probably dance on your lap.”

Bokuto snaps out of the frustration as fast as he has sunken there. Kuroo’s guilty look doesn’t offer that much of a hope but there should be something.

“It’s just… I called an agency and asked for their best dancer. And they said there is this one who does amazing burlesque style shows. And now when he is here…”

“He?” Bokuto asks not sure if he heard it correctly through the booming music. Kuroo nods.

“It turned out to be a guy.”

They stand in silence for a few moments paying no attention to the cheerful dancing crowd around them. Someone pats Bokuto on the shoulder while passing by and congratulates on the wedding, he barely hears it, too busy with chewing his lip.

“But you said he is cute?” he finally asks. “Then let him dance. It’s my party. And I want a stripper!”

And if Bokuto wants something, he always gets it. So Kuroo smiles at him, nods and disappears in the direction of staff rooms. Following his instructions, Bokuto grabs a glass of something awfully yellow at the bar and takes his seat of honour in the chair right in front of the curtained stage. A few minutes later Kuroo goes up on the stage with a mic in his hand.

“Attention, please!” As he announces it, the music fades and everyone starts to gather around. “It’s time for a special present for our groom. Greet Akaashi Keiji, the personification of aesthetic and beauty!”

After leaving the stage Kuroo reappears near Bokuto in the blink of an eye. He sits onto an armrest of Bokuto’s chair to watch the show along with him.

When curtains slide to the sides, there is nothing on the stage save for a huge martini glass, almost of a human height. Then music starts playing, something jazzy with interlacing piano and double bass tones. Suddenly the light narrows to a single beam which moves to the side until it washes over a person. Akaashi Keiji.

Bokuto gasps. He clings to Kuroo’s arm because for a moment it feels as if he is going to fall from his chair straight into the depths of hell. But, probably, he is merely falling in love. Nothing scary, just this.

Akaashi looks like a deity. If Bokuto didn’t know, he wouldn’t be able to tell from the first glance whether it’s a man or a woman. It’s just pure elegance in a human form. His long lace dress is translucent enough to show the contour of his lean legs, and the white fabric almost melts into the impossibly pale skin of his bare shoulders. The skirt billows around his ankles as he walks swinging his hips to the rhythm. His moves seem to be so effortless despite high heels and the corset сinching his waist to an incredibly small size. And his eyes — this is what strikes Bokuto the most. When Akaashi turns around and glances over his shoulder, his gaze is directed right at Bokuto. The image imprints deep into Bokuto's heart: thick black eyelashes, sharp cheekbones slightly sparkling with glitter and that smile that has an impact of a mass destruction weapon. It lasts for a second, a fraction of time between two heartbeats — but Bokuto is completely defeated.

And it all is just a beginning, for Akaashi continues to dance around the stage, and when he stops again, it is to untie his dress and pull it down in a single smooth gesture revealing a perfectly shaped body and exquisite lingerie. At this point Bokuto is ready to pass away, or perhaps he is already in heaven and is seeing an angel. An angel in white stockings and what can hardly be called panties since it's just strips and a tiny triangle all covered in shining rhinestones. That is exactly the screw-the-wedding moment. Bokuto wasn’t perfectly straight prior to this night, and now the remnants of his heterosexuality are being shattered into pieces; if you listen carefully, you surely can hear it crackling under Akaashi’s high heels, with his every merciless step.

“Can I please marry him instead?” Bokuto pleads, and Kuroo snickers, evidently not getting how deadly serious this is.

Meanwhile, Akaashi goes on with stealing Bokuto’s heart, soul, future, whatever else he has — Bokuto can give him everything if Akaashi asks. He slips off his shoes and leans against that huge martini glass curving his body gracefully. For a moment he lingers there playing with a rim of his stocking before bending forward and slowly pulling it down — one stocking and then the other, which leaves him dressed in nothing but that rhinestoned piece of cloth.

The air immediately feels suffocatingly hot. Bokuto finishes his drink in one go, but it doesn’t help him to feel any better.

Akaashi walks around the glass, then puts both his hands on the edge and pulls up with graceful ease, showing off the sculptured muscles of his arms. He sits on the edge arching his back and moving his shoulders to the music. The lights grow dim making the whole ambience more intimate as Akaashi lowers himself inside the glass. Stretching there like in a sophisticated bath he throws his head back and raises his legs splashing water all around. It sparkles in the rays of light and so does his wet skin. Bokuto can’t help but think of how he would lick Akaashi's long beautiful legs and feel as drunk as he has never felt before even though it’s obviously simply water and not martini.

Akaashi invites his imagination even further. He sits inside the glass, knees wide apart, and spreads water over his belly and chest. It's totally unbearable, to watch Akaashi touching himself like that without being able at least to come closer. The worst part of this whole disaster is that it is already about much more than only attractive appearance. Bokuto is enthralled by every detail: Akaashi’s fluent moves, the way he connects with the music, his aura, expression on his face and something indescribable in his eyes which, Bokuto is sure, no one else here notices. Also, he can imagine the amount of hard work, creativity and courage invested in this performance, so he admires Akaashi for all of that too. It may be a self-delusion, however, Bokuto is already too deeply in love to care.

And Akaashi doesn't even know! Has no single clue. Perhaps can't even feel the intense vibes radiated by Bokuto. Maybe he has forgotten that the performance is for Bokuto in the first place.

Just as Bokuto thinks of it, Akaashi finds him with his eyes again. It must be too dark, but his gaze is directed right at where Bokuto is. And then he bites his lip and winks.

With that comes a sudden and unfortunate realization that Bokuto can’t remember how to breathe. That has something to do with lungs, right?

“Are you supposed to feel your lungs?” he asks Kuroo tugging his sleeve, one step from panic.

“What? No, you aren’t.” Kuroo is frowning, it can be heard in his voice.

“Fine,” Bokuto mumbles. “‘Cause I can’t feel mine”.

It's almost painful to hear the music gradually fade, obviously at concluding chords. Akaashi turns around for the last time and lies down in his improvised bath, chin resting over the arms folded at the rim of the glass. His pose is beautiful, yet relaxed, like he is at home and everyone else are his guests who have visited at a wrong time but are still welcome. Bokuto stares at him till the very last second, till the thinnest gap between the closing curtains. And even after, Bokuto doesn't move for a minute or two as if he could see through the cloth if he tried hard enough.

“Well, that was good!” Kuroo says, patting him on the shoulder. “They were right, he is a good dancer. Seems like everyone else enjoyed it too…”

Kuroo continues to chatter, but Bokuto can't hear anything. He knows exactly what he has to do and it makes him nervous as hell.

“Need to go,” he declares, gets up and rushes through the crowd in the direction he remembers Kuroo went before the performance.

Behind the bar, there is an empty well-lit corridor.

“Which door?” Bokuto asks. He knew Kuroo would chase after him.

“I don't think it's a good idea.” Kuroo comes closer not trying to hide his concerned frown. “He needs time to change and stuff like that. You can talk to him later maybe?”

“This one?” Bokuto points at the nearest door totally ignoring the voice of reason — which is now Kuroo’s voice, and Bokuto would appreciate such a rare occasion if it wasn't for his urgent mission. “Or this one?”

He is ready to knock when Kuroo gives up and says:

“The next one. But please…”

He has no time to finish the sentence since Bokuto is already standing at the right door. He knocks and opens it before there is any response from the inside.

“Ugh, sorry! H-hi!” Bokuto seems to be shaken by his own intrusion even more than Akaashi who, by the way, indeed happens to be in the middle of changing his clothes.

Bokuto feels an immediate surge of shame for being such an impatient asshole. However, he can't retreat now. Because Akaashi is there. Even more captivating up close, in simple grey boxers, with traces of makeup — some dark smudges around his eyes and lots of glitter all over his skin and in his dark curly hair. This combination of casual and fabulous is otherworldly, and everything Bokuto can say is one more “sorry".

“That's okay”, Akaashi replies. “Did you enjoy the show?” He asks it without a fake smile or anything like that, just wonders calmly, and it strikes Bokuto right in the heart.

“I love you!” he blurts out.

The sound of a slap from behind him must be Kuroo facepalming.

Akaashi blinks, then his lips curl into a soft, almost undefinable smile, killing whatever was left from Bokuto.

“Thank you. I’m glad you liked it,” he says.

“No,” Bokuto interrupts. He comes closer but can’t allow himself to touch Akaashi, so he just stands there clenching his fists. “I didn’t love the show. I mean, of course I loved the show! But also you. I’m in love with you.”

Akaashi’s eyes are clearly pointing to the exit.

“Okay,” he nods. “Neat.” And there is an obvious confusion on his face. Nothing is fucking neat.

A minute later Bokuto finds himself on the phone with his father, telling him that the wedding is cancelled. Then he has the same conversation with his mother, the parents of the bride and the bride herself, who sounds shocked but also relieved. Kuroo, locked outside in the corridor after he tried to take the phone away, shouts that Bokuto is a drunk idiot. Well, maybe he is, but he desperately needs to put an end to the biggest mistake of his life. Akaashi sits on a sofa next to him with a blanket over his shoulders. Thankfully he doesn't look scared, more like tired and sometimes amused. His face is calm, but when Bokuto says a distinctly ridiculous thing on the phone, he smiles with the very corner of his mouth.

“I'm so sorry,” Bokuto says when he is over with his 2 am emergency announcement.

Akaashi watches him with a cautious expectation, while Bokuto stands in front of him and drops on one knee.

“It’s kind of spontaneous...”

“Wait,” Akaashi interrupts raising his brow. “You are not going to propose, are you?”

“You are going to do what?!” yells Kuroo from behind the door and Bokuto shakes his head violently to get his attention back, although it makes him dizzier instead.

“Yes. Maybe. I don’t know.” He replays the past few weeks in his memory and then specifically the past few hours, and to him everything seems logical and simple. “Will you marry me?” he asks. “Will you at least go on a honeymoon trip with me?”

He stares at Akaashi with all love he has, and that’s a lot. Akaashi sighs and leans forward palming Bokuto’s face with both his hands. Bokuto’s heart aches, blood rushes to his cheeks, but no kiss follows. Akaashi just looks him in the eyes and says:

“I will be honest. When I saw you, I thought, what a shame that such a handsome man is engaged. But we barely know each other. And you are stupidly drunk. Let’s have a deal…”

Bokuto nods, Akaashi’s palms still pressing to his cheeks, and only then he understands that he doesn’t know what the “deal” is so far. He is just ready to accept anything Akaashi has to offer.

“I will go home now,” Akaashi says, “and so will you. Tomorrow you will think everything through. If you still have enough reasons to cancel your wedding, call me. We will start with a date and then we'll see. Now have some rest.”

He kisses Bokuto’s forehead with a soft touch before letting him go.

“Akaashi, you are so reasonable, so composed, I love you even more,” Bokuto whispers, almost sobbing because of the emotions overflowing him. He doesn't really want to, but now he has no choice other than to agree.

He knows for sure that the next day he is going to be even more determined.

And he doesn't know yet, but their first date is going to be perfect. As well as the honeymoon trip, and the rest of their lives.

**Author's Note:**

> Tell me if you like it, guys. Or if you don't. Your feedback is appreciated so much! And anyway thanks for reading this~


End file.
